<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against The Fate by Gia_XY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090037">Against The Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY'>Gia_XY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aegis Orta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Omegaverse, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam kepala Val yang ditetapkan sebagai omega melalui kondisi tubuhnya, ia sangat benci kepercayaan orang mengenai "ikatan takdir". Sungguh suatu kesialan sendiri baginya ketika ia mendapat tema presentasi bahasa Inggris dengan topik itu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer | Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against The Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.<br/><b><br/><i>GIA_XY IS <span class="u">NOT</span> ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST.</i><br/></b><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dunia ini diatur oleh hal-hal yang begitu acak dan mungkin berbeda di setiap tempat dan situasi, seperti misalnya: hubungan darah, kepercayaan, jenis kelamin, ikatan, dan masih banyak lagi.</p><p>Namun, bagi Val Gregory, yang paling tidak penting adalah jenis kelamin dan kepercayaan.</p><p>Ah, tentu yang Val maksud dengan kepercayaan bukanlah agama. Justru, Val sangat taat beribadah karena tinggal dengan pamannya yang seorang pastur gereja.</p><p>Dalam kepala Val yang ditetapkan sebagai omega melalui kondisi tubuhnya, ia sangat benci kepercayaan orang mengenai "ikatan takdir". Semua cerita tentang ikatan takdir ini pada dasarnya didukung oleh reaksi tubuh. Kata mereka, seseorang akan langsung tahu begitu bertemu dengan ikatan takdir mereka, panas yang dirasakan akan jauh levelnya di atas panas pengaruh estrus.</p><p>Semakin Val dewasa, ia semakin menertawakan pernyataan bahwa reaksi tubuh yang tidak biasa itu sebagai tanda ikatan takdir. Apanya yang ikatan takdir? Memangnya mereka bisa memastikan kalau reaksi itu hanya pada terjadi ketika seseorang di dekat satu orang itu saja? Kalau suatu hari muncul orang lain yang mengimpuls reaksi yang sama bagaimana?</p><p>"Aduh, Val, kamu berlebihan, ah. Kamu, 'kan, omega. Bukannya biasanya omega berpikir itu romantis, ya?"</p><p>Val yang tengah bertopang dagu di mejanya melirik ke dua orang lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mengobrol dengannya. Ia tersenyum canggung melihat pemuda berambut oranye yang tadi memprotes pendapatnya memasang wajah khawatir.</p><p>Pemuda itu bernama James Rhone, sahabat Val sejak kecil yang secara ajaib mendapat pernyataan sebagai alfa di hasil tes jenis kelamin keduanya, padahal ia terlahir dari keluarga yang sebagian besar berisikan beta. Lebih beruntung lagi karena tidak ada ekspektasi-ekspektasi aneh yang diarahkan kedua orangnya walaupun ia alfa satu-satunya dalam keluarga.</p><p>Yah, masa diskriminasi seseorang berdasarkan jenis kelamin kedua mereka memang sudah tidak separah dahulu. Alfa tidak lagi dituntut sempurna, seperti omega tidak lagi dilarang bekerja untuk publik-walau kadang masih saja ada beberapa golongan yang melakukan diskriminasi seperti itu.</p><p>"Itu cuma pendapatku, kok, Jay. Aku ... cuma enggak suka saja kalau apa yang mereka sebut ikatan takdir itu menentukan seenaknya jodoh seseorang, bahkan membuat seseorang rela menanti lama untuk hal yang belum tentu muncul. Jin, kalau kamu bagaimana?"</p><p>Pemuda berambut hitam di sebelah James sembari melipat tangan menghela napas mendengar mengikutsertakannya dalam percakapan mereka. Sementara itu, James menatapi pemuda yang dimaksud penuh rasa penasaran.</p><p>Park Jin Ki namanya, sahabat Val yang terlahir dari keluarga alfa dan sesuai ekspektasi mendapat status alfa itu juga. Berbeda dengan James dan Val yang sudah bersahabat baik sejak kecil, ia baru mulai dekat dengan kedua orang itu sejak sekolah menengah atas.</p><p>"Enggak penting. Buat apa coba kalau badanmu suka tetapi hatimu enggak? Yang kayak begitu cuma alasan orang-orang bego buat memaksakan kehendak orang lain."</p><p>Val terperangah mendengar jawaban itu, begitu pula James. James memandang val dan Jin bergantian dengan pandangan kaget.</p><p>"Hah?! Sumpah?! Kalian berdua ini kenapa, sih?! Bukannya aku peduli, sih, tetapi kalian blak-blakan banget bicaranya. Sumpah, kalian ada dendam apaan sama topik ini?"</p><p>Val menghela napas lelah, kemudian mengangkat selembar kertas fotokopian yang berisi keterangan tugas kelompok mereka selanjutnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Delivering Opinion</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Topic:</em> </strong> <em> Soul bond = fate</em></p>
<ul>
<li><em>Make a group consist of 3-4 people.</em></li>
<li><em>Choose between "agree" and "disagree" regarding the topic you got, then make a presentation of why you choose the option.</em></li>
<li><em>Deliver the reasons clearly and make it convincing.</em></li>
<li><em>Make it one reason per person. So if you only have 3 members, you only need to state 3 reasons.</em></li>
<li><em>Use the grammar and vocabulary you learnt from this chapter.</em></li>
<li><em>Make sure to consult about your choice to me one week before the presentation.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>"Yah, berarti kita sepakat untuk tidak setuju, 'kan?"</p><p>Jin mengangguk-angguk mendengar pertanyaan Val. James sendiri masih tampak kebingungan dengan kedua temannya.</p><p>"Jawab aku, dong .... Jangan-jangan kalian dendam karena bukan pasangan takdir gebetan kalian?" James menebak-nebak dengan wajah curiga.</p><p>Val dan Jin menoleh ke arah James bersamaan.</p><p>"Enggak, kok. Aku sudah lama menyerah soal Aria soalnya dia ternyata sudah punya pasangan."</p><p>"Kalau aku cuma malas orang-orang menentukan seenaknya reaksi tubuh yang jarang sebagai cara mencari pasangan. Otak mereka terlalu banyak diisi percintaan, bukannya belajar yang benar. Kalau ternyata itu reaksi tubuh berbahaya bagaimana?"</p><p>Val menghela napas lelah.</p><p>"Sebenarnya ada studi yang menduga reaksi tubuh ini bisa jadi berbahaya untuk omega kalau ternyata ada dua alfa yang bisa menyebabkan fenomena ini pada seorang omega atau sebaliknya. Katanya bisa menurunkan daya berpikir secara drastis, atau malah membuat insting alam alfa dan omega mendominasi secara jangka panjang, menumpulkan logika. Untungnya kasus seperti ini belum pernah muncul. Lalu, selama ini yang membuatnya jadi bahaya secara nyata itu fakta pemakaian obat supresan estrus secara berlebihan. Oh, kasus di alfa juga ada, sih. Overdosis obat juga-"</p><p>"Uaaagh!!" James berteriak memotong ucapan Val yang tengah mendukung pendapat Jin. "Oke, cukup! Iya, kita pakai pendapat kalian! Makanya hentikan dan cepat pergi lapor! Sir suruh kita lapor sebelum jam 5!"</p><p>Val terdiam mendengar teriakan frustrasi James. Tanpa kedua sahabatnya itu tahu, tubuhnya terasa memanas. Ia tidak ingIn bergerak dari sana, namun ia paham bahwa akan berbahaya jika ia mengotot tetap bersama kedua temannya.</p><p>"Aku akan ke laboratorium bahasa, nanti hasil diskusinya kuceritakan ke kalian besok. Kalian ... pulang saja. Jin, ibumu malam ini pulang, 'kan? Lalu, Jay, kamu pasti belum selesaikan PR seni rupa besok."</p><p>James berteriak ketika mendengar tebakan Val.</p><p>"Aaaah!! Aku lupa! Kamu benar!"</p><p>Jin mengernyit, memandang heran James.</p><p>"Jay, kamu serius hasil tesmu enggak salah? Alfa tapi tugas saja lupa."</p><p>"Berisik! Hormon alfaku, 'kan, enggak sedominan kamu! Aku, 'kan, alfa merakyat!"</p><p>Val tertawa mendengar perdebatan kedua sahabatnya. Memang benar kata James, hormon alfa pemuda itu tidak sedominan Jin. Bisa dibilang, orang biasa mungkin akan melihat James lebih seperti beta daripada alfa.</p><p>"Tetapi membiarkanmu pulang sendiri bahaya, 'kan, Val?" Jin mengalihkan topik, memandang ke arah Val.</p><p>Sembari tersenyum, Val menggeleng.</p><p>"Enggak apa, Jin. Masa estrusku memang sudah dekat, tetapi aku bawa obatku, kok. Justru aku takut kalian kenapa-napa kalau pulang denganku di masa begini. Karena takut kejadian bulan kemarin terjadi lagi, Mama juga sudah belikan aku beberapa peralatan berguna ...." Val tertawa kering sembari menggulirkan permata merahnya kabur dari kedua sahabatnya, membayangkan kejadian ketika ibunya pulang membawa sekotak barang untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan di jalan. "Yah, enggak perlu khawatir pokoknya."</p><p>James menghela napas lelah.</p><p>"Kejadian bulan lalu, ya .... Aku enggak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau bersyukur karena enggak bersamamu waktu itu. Kalau ada aku, bisa jadi aku ikutan hilang akal. Lagi pula, kok, bisa masa estrusmu datang di luar jadwal begitu? Oh!" James menjentikkan jarinya. "Jangan bilang kamu sudah ketemu, ya?"</p><p>Jin mengernyit. Ia memandang Val curiga.</p><p>"Benar juga. Kamu jangan-jangan sudah-"</p><p>"Enggak! Sama sekali!" Val menggeleng cepat. "Ada yang menyebarkan parfum aneh yang baru-baru ini muncul di pasaran itu! Itu, loh, yang bisa merangsang alfa dan omega sekaligus!"</p><p>"Ah! Parfum mesum itu!" James berseru sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya</p><p>Val mengangguk-angguk cepat, membenarkan tebakan temannya.</p><p>"Pokoknya, semua aman, oke? Kalian pulang, sana! Nanti kita malah ngobrol terus."</p><p>Jin mendengus mendengar Val memaksanya dan James pulang, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menoleh ke arah Val.</p><p>"Hati-hati, Val."</p><p>Val tertawa.</p><p>"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu pada kalian, 'kan? Hati-hati di jalan."</p><p>James tersenyum lebar, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan keluar bersama Jin sembari menoleh ke belakang melambaikan tangannya.</p><p>"Sampai besok! Jangan lama-lama di sekolah, ya!"</p><p>"Haha! Oke! Daah!"</p><p>Val balas melambaikan tangannya pada James. Ketika kedua pemuda itu akhirnya menghilang setelah berbelok menyusuri koridor, Val menghela napasnya.</p><p>Sekarang ... saatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan paling menyebalkan.</p><p>Val menyambar tasnya, menyampirkannya asal ke sebelah lengan, kemudian berdiri. Tidak lupa membawa kertas keterangan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya, Val berjalan keluar kelas, berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dengan Jin dan James begitu sampai di luar.</p><p>Val tidak suka kalau harus pulang dari sekolah sendiri sore-sore tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya, apalagi kalau penyebabnya karena dipaksa guru. Andai saja bukan kelompoknya yang dapat giliran pertama presentasi, ia seharusnya sudah ikut pulang dengan James dan Jin tadi.</p><p>Dalam hati, Val merutu. Ia tahu guru bahasa Inggrisnya sengaja membuat kelompoknya dapat giliran pertama. Terang-terangan sekali tadi Si Guru menyebut nomor absennya, sok tidak tahu kalau itu nomor absen Val.</p><p>Val merasa keringat turun melintasi pelipisnya semakin ia mendekat ke laboratorium bahasa. Dengan cepat, ia merogoh kantongnya, melakukan sesuatu di sana sebelum mengeluarkan tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya. Jakunnya kemudian bergerak, menelan sesuatu.</p><p>Maksimal dua pil sekali minum, Val yakin dirinya seharusnya aman. Di periode menjelang estrus seperti ini, memastikan otaknya berjalan adalah hal yang penting, dan ia juga tidak boleh sampai overdosis obat supresan estrus. Kasihan orang rumahnya kalau ia sampai harus cek ke rumah sakit.</p><p>Val berhenti di depan pintu laboratorium bahasa. Setelah menarik napas dan menghelanya berat, Val membuka perlahan pintu itu.</p><p>"... Sir?"</p><p>"Masuk saja."</p><p>Mendengar suara berat bicara dari dalam, Val menelan ludah. Ah, sial, ia gugup.</p><p>Val membuka pintu masih dengan sangat perlahan, kemudian melangkah masuk setapak. Ketika menutup pintu, pemuda pirang itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu, menutupnya dengan sangat pelan.</p><p>"Lama juga diskusinya. Padahal pilihannya hanya dua. Sini."</p><p>Val merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Sumpah, ia benci sekali suara guru bahasa inggrisnya, apalagi ketika ia sedang tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Benar-benar membuat gelisah. Yang Val lebih tidak suka, ia baru saja bicara dengan nada yang terdengar memerintah.</p><p>Ketika pintu laboratorium sudah tertutup rapat, Val membalikkan kembali tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk ketika berjalan pelan ke arah meja operator laboratorium tempat guru bahasa yang mengajar biasa duduk dan memutar rekaman untuk para murid. Sebelah tangan Val menggenggam erat tali tasnya, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada tali tas itu.</p><p>Val berhenti tepat di sebelah meja operator. Ketika itu, ia baru sadar bahwa ia berkeringat, padahal pendingin ruangan tengah menyala.</p><p>"Jadi?" Suara guru bahasa inggris kembali berkumandang.</p><p>Val mengangkat kepalanya memandang guru berambut hitam yang tengah duduk menyamping menatapnya sembari menyandarkan sebelah sisi wajahnya ke punggung tangan yang sikunya tertumpu ke atas meja.</p><p>Ah, Val tidak suka manik kelabu pria itu. Kilatnya seperti sedang mengintimidasinya.</p><p>"... Anu, kami memilih <em>disagree</em> atas topik kami."</p><p>Senyum penuh arti terutas di wajah Si Guru.</p><p>"Begitu. Kukira akan <em>agree</em>, soalnya kelompokmu tidak ada betanya."</p><p>Val tertawa kering, menggulirkan maniknya ke samping. Ia merasakan sindiran keras di kalimat itu.</p><p>"Sudah, 'kan, Sir? Saya mau pulang, belum ada yang mau kelompok kami tanyakan juga."</p><p>"Kamu ini tidak sopan sekali. Masa bilang mau pulang di depan gurumu?"</p><p>Val menatap kembali gurunya dengan wajah gelisah. Sementara itu, ekspresi gurunya jelas tampak tidak senang, senyumnya bahkan menghilang dari wajah.</p><p>"Maaf, tetapi, 'kan, saya sudah lapor."</p><p>"Aku, 'kan, belum mengizinkanmu pulang, Val."</p><p>Val menekan rahang-rahangnya. Mendadak dirinya merasa suhu di sekitarnya berubah. Indra penciumannya juga menjadi semakin sensitif. Refleks, Val membawa kakinya yang terasa kaku mundur. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Guru bahasa Inggris itu berdiri, berjalan pelan mendekati Val. Senyum tetap setia terhias di wajahnya.</p><p>"Begini saja, kanu boleh pulang, tetapi lakukan permintaanku sebelum itu."</p><p>Val mendongak dengan wajah waspada. Jujur saja, Val bahkan merasa pandangannya tidak lurus sekarang. Sementara itu, gurunya menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya sendiri, ke arah meja operator tempatnya berada sebelum ini.</p><p>"Duduk yang manis di sana sementara aku keluar sebentar. Nanti aku beritahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan waktu aku kembali. Tentu saja nilaimu akan dikurangi kalau melawan."</p><p>Val mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya. Ia ingin memelototi gurunya, namun tentu itu tidak sopan kalau mengingat posisinya sebagai murid yang sedang berhadapan dengan gurunya.</p><p>Akhirnya Val tertunduk.</p><p>"... Saya paham ...."</p><p>"Lakukan."</p><p>Val mengangguk, kemudian berjalan melewati guru bahasa inggrisnya. Ia menahan napasnya ketika melakukan itu. Namun usahanya sungguh tidak berbuah. Bau menyengat Sang Guru yang ingin dihindarinya justru tercium jelas semakin ia mendekati meja operator.</p><p>Val melirik ke belakangnya, mendapati gurunya masih berdiri melipat lengan sembari mengawasinya. Dengan terpaksa, Val memposisikan dirinya di kursi guru yang seharusnya tidak boleh didudukinya dalam situasi biasa.</p><p>"Bagus. Jangan beranjak sebelum aku kembali. Aku bisa tahu kalau kamu melakukannya." Semua kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar riang oleh Sang Guru, sangat kontrak kalau dibandingkan dengan suasana hati Val.</p><p>Val sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah gurunya. Ia hanya duduk diam sembari menggenggamkan sebelah tangannya pada punggung tangannya yang masih menggenggam kertas tugas. Terus begitu sampai suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar memenuhi ruangan.</p><p>Val sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya. Dipeluk oleh feromon alfa yang entah mengapa masih tercium jelas oleh hidungnya, Val hanya bisa duduk sembari menahan diri. Padahal ia sudah sampai minum dua pil supresan ... dan itu masih belum juga cukup?</p><p>Val selalu merutuk dalam hati setiap melihat gurunya itu. Ia yakin gurunya itu bukan dari keluarga biasa, tetapi mengapa ia malah mengambil pekerjaan yang biasanya diambil seorang beta? Bukannya berniat mendiskriminasi, namun bohong sekali kalau dibilang pria itu gemar mengajar. Ia bahkan lebih banyak menyuruh murid-muridnya mempelajari materi sendiri dan baru mengoreksi ketika latihan bersama.</p><p>Mata Val melebar. Ia tersentak, menengok ke sekitarnya. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah bersandar di bangku gurunya seakan bersandar di sofa rumahnya.</p><p>Ah, sial, ia lengah.</p><p><em>Enggak apa, aku sudah minum obat tadi. Enggak akan ada apa-apa.</em> Dalam hati, Val meyakinkan dirinya.</p><p>Val menenangkan dirinya, ia menarik dan membuang napas dengan mulutnya. Tirai penglihatan diturunkan, kemudian Val membetulkan posisinya di tempat duduk agar tubuhnya nyaman.</p><p>Kalau ia panik, justru semua akan semakin kacau, bukan begitu?</p><p>Aaah ..., andai saja bukan nilainya yang sedang jadi ancaman, Val pasti sudah menyelinap pulang sekarang. Dengan keadaan tubuh seperti sekarang, bisa jadi besok ayah angkatnya harus menelpon agar ia bisa izin tidak masuk ke sekolah.</p><p>Semua gara-gara ia bertemu dengan pria tadi. Val merutuk dalam hati. Sejak bulan lalu orang itu masuk ke sekolahnya sebagai guru bahasa Inggris baru, sejujurnya Val sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang. Setiap melihat guru bahasa Inggrisnya, Val merasa dirinya jadi aneh. Perasaan macam itu ... tidak pernah dirasakannya ke orang lain. Entah berapa kali otaknya sulit berkonsentrasi dan terus memaksa mengelukan nama pria itu.</p><p>Val tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya. Ketika mendongak, orang yang dinantinya-namun juga diharapnya tidak pernah kembali-tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sembari memegangi dahu Val.</p><p>"Wah, badanmu panas sekali, loh. Lebih panas dariku."</p><p>Val merinding saat tangan gurunya bergerak di atas kulitnya, menyisir di sela-sela poni pirangnya.</p><p>Val kemudian sadar bahwa napasnya memburu. Namun, keadaan pria di hadapannya sejujurnya tidak jauh lebih baik.</p><p>"Padahal aku merasa tubuhku sendiri sudah sangat panas. Omega memang beda, ya."</p><p>Kepala Val terangkat karena tangan Sang Guru sedikit menekan dahinya. Kemudian, tampak jelas bahwa wajah pria berambut hitam itu pun sudah sangat memerah.</p><p>Ah, sial, ini kenapa Val benci sekali-</p><p>"Sekarang kamu paham, 'kan, obat sebanyak apa pun tidak akan bisa membuatmu melawan takdir?"</p><p>-dengan apa pun yang seenaknya mereka tetapkan sebagai "ikatan takdir" itu.</p><p>"Aku ... mau pulang ...." Di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak baik, Val berbisik, berusaha memeloti pria di hadapannya.</p><p>Ia sudah menurut, dan bukannya ini saatnya menagih hadiahnya?</p><p>Pria itu tersenyum sembari menyipitkan maniknya. Ia menatap intens Val, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tidak berdaya di tempatnya.</p><p>"Boleh saja, tetapi ...," Pria itumembungkukkan tubuhnya, memendekkan jarak di antara wajah mereka, "jauhkan punggungmu dari sana, kemudian tempelkan bibirmu ke sini."</p><p>Jari telunjuk Si Guru bergerak, menunjuk ke arah bibirnya sendiri. Val semakin pusing setelahnya. Itu jelas-jelas perangkap.</p><p>"Sir ..., kumohon ...."</p><p>"Aku sudah memberimu penawaran, loh. Lalu, aku juga pernah bilang ...," Lucifer memajukan kembali kepalanya, membawa bibirnya ke dekat telinga Val, kemudian berbisik, "saat berdua saja, panggil namaku ... atau aku akan marah. Aku ini emosian, loh. Kamu mau nilaimu kukurangi?"</p><p>Val bergidik ketika napas hangat menyapa telinganya. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangannya mengerat pada sandaran tangan di kursi tempatnya duduk.</p><p>"Maafkan saya ..., Sir ... Lucifer ...."</p><p>Lucifer memundurkan kepalanya, memandang lurus Val sembari tersenyum puas.</p><p>"Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu ingin kita di sini saja? Atau mau coba menciumku? Kalau kamu bertahan selama 10 detik, kuantar pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pasangan takdirku pulang dalam keadaan begini, bukan? Kalau ada serangga nakal, 'kan, bahaya." Lucifer kembali bergerak, mengendus area leher Val yang tertutup kalung leher khusus omega. "Baumu ini ... benar-benar berbahaya sekali .... Ah, tetapi ini karena kamu ada di dekatku, 'kan? Bulan lalu kamu juga begini waktu kita bertemu di gang."</p><p>Wajah Val rasanya semakin memanas seketika itu. Kepalanya memutar kejadian bulan lalu yang dimaksud Lucifer tanpa diinginkan.</p><p>
  <em>"Kejadian bulan lalu, ya .... Aku enggak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau bersyukur karena enggak bersamamu waktu itu. Kalau ada aku, bisa jadi aku ikutan hilang akal. Lagi pula, kok, bisa masa estrusmu datang di luar jadwal begitu?"</em>
</p><p>Val menyipitkan maniknya berusaha tetap bertahan dikelilingi bau yang membuat kepalanya semakin gila. Ah, benar juga, ia sudah berbohong pada James dan Jin.</p><p>Benar, ketika bulan lalu masa estrusnya datang di luar jadwal itu ... sesungguhnya semua gara-gara pria itu, gara-gara Lucifer-sama sekali tidak ada obat aneh yang ikut campur. Saat Val tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lucifer di gang dekat minimarket tujuannya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Badannya mendadak panas seperti ketika masa estrusnya-malah lebih parah. Sejujurnya kalau bukan karena Lucifer yang dengan cepat menggendongnya pergi dari tengah jalan, mungkin Val sudah diserang oleh alfa yang kebetulan lewat.</p><p>Namun, sebagai gantinya, ia tidak selamat dari pria yang kalau menurut asumsi teori umum adalah pasangan takdirnya itu.</p><p>Entah kebetulan macam apa, Lucifer kemudian datang ke sekolahnya sebagai guru baru. Terlalu lancang jika menuduh pria itu mengikutinya ... karena Val sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang guru bahasa inggris sebelumnya yang pensiun mendadak untuk kembali ke kota asalnya dan merawat ayahnya yang sakit.</p><p>Merasa diam saja di tempat hanya akan merugikannya, Val menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian mendorong pelan pundak pria yang tengah bersandar di perpotongan leher dan bahunya itu. Ketika Val sudah dapat melihat jelas wajah pria itu, ia menekan ludah.</p><p>Melihat sepasang permata kelabu itu pun ... Val cukup tahu bahwa pria itu siap menyerangnya kapan pun ... namun tengah menahan dirinya.</p><p>Perlahan, Val menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi ... mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucifer. Tangannya melingkar di belakang leher pria itu. Kemudian, begitu saja, bibir mereka tertempel. Di antara jarak yang menghilang itu, Val dapat merasakan ulasan senyum di wajah pendidiknya.</p><p>Lengan Lucifer kemudian melingkar di balik punggung Val, mendekap tubuh anak didiknya erat. Val merasa hidungnya semakin penuh dengan bau feromon Lucifer, panas tubuhnya terasa menyatu dengan pria itu.</p><p>Val sudah tidak bisa protes ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyelinap ke balik sepasang bibir lemahnya, kemudian wajah Lucifer bergerak memperdalam kecupan anak kecil mereka. Punggung Val kembali menempel ke sandaran kursi, kepalanya mendongak untuk mengikuti irama Lucifer. Tangan Lucifer bergerak menyelinap di antara helai-helai rambut pirang Val, mendorong belakang kepala anak itu untuk memperdalam cumbuan bibir mereka.</p><p>Sepuluh detik yang seharusnya hanya sebentar itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Lucifer untuk menjelajahi organ tubuh Val yang satu itu. Val bahkan tidak sempat berniat proses karena keburu terbawa dalam permainan pria itu. Ketika sadar, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah dilepaskan. Setelahnya, Val mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, bersandar lemas di kursi. Tangannya tanpa sengaja melepas kertas tugas yang sedari tadi bertahan dalam genggaman tangannya, namun anak itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa peduli lagi pada kertas yang dimaksud. Tubuhnya bergetar, masih merasakan panas bukan main bersamaan dengan hasrat yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa memedulikan bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva orang lain maupun cairan yang mengalir di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Permata merahnya bergulir, memeriksa keadaan pria yang ada bersamanya.</p><p>Seketika itu, Val bergidik. Lucifer menatapnya dari atas, seakan sedang memaku target buruannya di tempat. Senyum Lucifer tampak sangat lebar, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Val berdiri. Val sadar seketika itu bahwa bau ruangan tempat mereka berada sudah penuh dengan baru yang sama sekali tidak ingin dihirupnya.</p><p>"... Sepertinya kita belum bisa pulang .... Bukan begitu, Val?"</p><p>Val memejamkan matanya mendengar suara berat yang begitu dalam dari mulut Lucifer. Dahinya berkerut, berusaha menahan apa pun yang berusaha menguasai tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan getar kentara dari sana.</p><p>Tidak, ia harus kabur. Ia harus pulang. Pasti ada cara.</p><p>Walau begitu, jawaban pemuda berambut pirang itu setelahnya berhasil mengundang senyum yang begitu lebar di wajah Lucifer.</p><p>"... Tolong aku ..., Lucifer ...."</p><p>Melihat manik merah darah yang dengan frustrasi memandangnya begitu posesif, Lucifer merasakan obsesi memenuhi dadanya, juga rasa puas yang tidak bisa terpenuhi begitu saja. Tanpa ragu, Lucifer menglurkan tangannya, menyentuh apa yang sejak tadi ingin disentuhnya ... menyentuh miliknya.</p><p>"<em>Everything for you ..., Fate ....</em>"</p><p>Melawan keinginan awal Val, kedua orang itu kemudian menghabiskan beberapa waktu dalam ruang fasilitas sekolah tempat mereka berada, melanggar apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lakukan di tempat itu.</p><p>
  <strong>-XxX-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Apa yang sebenarnya kamu maksud dari "tolong" itu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... Tolong untuk melepaskanmu? Atau ... tolong untuk membebaskanmu ... dari hasrat dalam yang saling menarik dengan milikku ini ...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Semuanya terserah interpretasiku yang mendengarnya bukan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hahaha.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jadi, judul ini sebenarnya mendeskripsikan keadaan siapa? Val yang melawan takdir? Atau Lucifer yang melawan keinginan "takdir"nya, Val? Hm, mungkin keduanya?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>